


Normal

by schmico_shenanigans



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: COVID-19, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Schmico, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmico_shenanigans/pseuds/schmico_shenanigans
Summary: aftermath of 17x07 schmico scene (sort of spoilers)
Relationships: Nico Kim & Levi Schmitt, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Normal

_For what? Is this all just gonna end one day? Like, one day we’re all gonna get a memo that says “COVID’s over, everyone back to normal”? I think I wasted all the time I was supposed to be happy._

Those words still hung around in the air, even though it was morning. Nico had hugged Levi until his shoulders stopped shaking and his quiet sobs ceased. He helped Levi to bed, got under the blankets with him, and held him tightly until he fell asleep. Once Levi was asleep, the room was silent. Except for the voice in Nico’s head.

_What are you doing? You aren’t together anymore, so why bother? He doesn’t need you to comfort him._

Nico lingered on these words. Maybe it was right. He thought about it for what felt like hours but had really only been 5 minutes.

 _No_ , Nico voiced back in his head. He turned to look at the smaller man, who had now nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. This is everything right here. Everything. Maybe it’ll be messy and terrifying but who knows? Nobody knows what’ll happen tomorrow, hell even in the next hour or two. Levi was right here. And, by God, did he love him. Maybe, if he fought for it hard enough, if he prayed for it, everything would be okay between them. And sure, the world is still not “back to normal”, but who’s to say it’ll ever be the way it was before the pandemic? The world may have to make a new normal. And, for now, things are scary and terrible, and finding a new normal isn’t really an option yet. But at least there’s some sense of “normal” with Levi. At least there’s some familiarity.

**Author's Note:**

> here's where you can find me on [tumblr](https://schmico-shenanigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
